4 Shards of Kings
by ShadowsOfLunar
Summary: This Series revolves around 4 of my own characters and what they do when they are given a shard of the Amulet of Kings, it takes place in Cyrodiil after they leave the sewers. The romances in the story will start later on, P.S. This is my first Fan-fiction so the story might be a little rough and I'm very open to character suggestions. I will update when I have time :)
1. A Hero's Journey (Alessa)

I stepped out of the musty chamber and into the sunlight of Cyrodill. I was just happy to be out of that dammed sewer. I have no idea why I wound up in that stupid cell in the first place, having to listen to that Dark Elf taunt me from the other cell. At least I didn't steal or murder anyone to have gotten place there.

I've lived in the cold of Skyrim my whole life, and I finally left. There was nothing for me in Skyrim. I was brave, I was a fighter, and I never thought my skills would do me justice in Skyrim so I left.

I was going around discovering all of the cities of Cyrodill when some kind of light knocked me out cold, and I woke up in the cell. Luckily I was only there for a few days, until the Emperor showed up and told me I was apart of some Godly plan. I hoped to help escort the Emperor out and be crowned free of the cell, but we were attacked by men with conjured armor and blood-red robes.

The guards took the Emperor on a separate route and after fumbling in the dark, I lodged a rock loose and discovered a cave. I eventually caught up again with the Emperor and his Guards, only then we were hit by an attack, The Blades (The Organization that protected the Emperor) ran ahead to fend them off and I was left to protect the Emperor. I just wish they had given me some of their armor or weapons, I had to resort to some rusty and tattered armor and weapons I had found in the caves and tunnels.

Then the Emperor gave me a shard of The Amulet of Kings, and told me that three other people received the shard and that I need to find them because the Gods have a greater plan that involves the four of us. He then told me to deliver the shard to Jaufree, and as if frozen in shock I couldn't move, and watched as the assassins cloaked in red killed him. So much for being a hero. The Blades member ran in and found him dead, me kneeling next to his body in horror, I had slain his murderers already. The Blades told me how to escape the Prison tunnels and here I am.

I take a quick breath, the air is warm and summery, nothing like the harsh chill of Skyrim.

I'm free. I looked above the sewer exit and saw the Imperial City. I had grabbed some extra gear just so I could sell it and find something to do with my time. I stumbled around the Market District and found a store called The Best Defense, that sounded good. After selling the armor, weapons, and jewels I'd found in the tunnels I started asking around. I wanted to know if anyone needed help with something, or if anyone could offer me work.

Passing by a heavily armored orc and a normal Imperial, I heard someone mention something about a Fighters Guild. That caught my attention,

"Sorry, but did you say Fighter's Guild?" I asked the orc.

"Yeah, word has it that they're recruiting new members. Talk to Azzan in Anvil, Burz-gro Kash in Cheydinhal, or Velena Donton in Chorrol if you're interested." The orc said impatiently. Typical Orc. I turned away and pulled out my map, Anvil seemed like a good place to start.

In Skyrim they had this stuck-up group called The Companions. I thought about joining, I lived in Markarth and the Companions were headquartered in Whiterun, but if the jobs were fun enough and everyone was levelheaded I would join. Of course, I was only 19 when I made the trip to Whiterun to join, but those warriors thought they were Gods among mortals, when I asked if I could join, the simply looked down at me and laughed, calling me 'whelp.' I sneered and drew my blade, steel, nothing special. They started rolling in laughter.

"Please, you're not that special. You're little hall is nothing grand, and it reeks of dog smell," I scoffed. Angry I made the trip back to Markarth. The Companions were mostly the reason I left Skyrim, plus the winters. I've never been to Hammerfell, even though I'm a Redguard. Even so, I feel like my body would adapt better to sand and blistering heat, the a frigid cold and blizzards. But Hammerfell wasn't the place for me, So I decided on a happy middle and came to Cyrodill.

The road to Anvil was quiet enough. Opening up the main gate, the Imperial Guard cloaked in yellow looked at me in shock. I rolled my eyes.

A few things about me that always pissed me off:

1, I look about 5 years younger than I really am. People always assume I'm so young because the wrinkles that should crease my face aren't noticeable due to my smooth skin and fragile looks.

2, Since I bear no battle scars on my face and I don't look worn or weathered, men always assume I'm some wife, taking care of kids and cooking dinner.

3, Even though I have dark skin, all my years of living in Skyrim turned it to a more caramel color, and since I have icy blue eyes, so I'm often assumed to be an Imperial.

4, People gawk at me if I'm wearing armor- because I don't look right wearing it, according to my mother. People gawk at me if I'm wearing clothes- because I look like I'm royalty, according to my mother.

5, I hate my name because it scarcely resembles the name of a god.

6, I hate it when people call me pretty. Because they're drunk and then I feel ugly because they don't say it sober. I'm not one to be self conscious, but I would never call myself pretty, and I refuse to accept the "compliment" from anyone. Pretty people just aren't fighters.

I pushed my doubts aside and scanned the area for any indication of the Fighters Guild. I found red banners with two swords making and X, with a shield placed on top of them. Just to be sure I asked the guard, still staring incredulously at me.

"Where are the guilds?" I ask, with what I hope is a sneer on my face.

"The guilds are near the north wall, Fighters Guild west of the north gate, and Mages Guild to the east,"

I was about to say thanks, but stopped myself, If people are going to see me as tough instead of a little girl, then I need to stop being so nice. But I had no reason to be cold, because that wasn't me.

"Thanks sir," I said with a smile.

"Headed to the Fighter's Guild?" He asked. I was surprised he wasn't taunting me.

"Yes," I held my head up high. He nodded me off and I walked up to the doorstep of the guild.


	2. The Shadow Returns (Ma'Rikai)

I still cant believe the lucky break I got. I knew I was going to jail when I killed that shopkeeper out in the open. She deserved a scene, and I wanted people to know about the Cloaked Kahjiit that killed her.

But after one day in jail, The Emperor (of all people) bailed me out. So after a couple fights, I left the Emperor (due to the guards orders) and made my way through some tunnels. I met up with the Emperor again, and while his guards were out fighting he gave me something. A red crystal shard.

"This is a shard of the Amulet of Kings. You and three others hold the shard. Please, deliver this to Jaufree, he will know what to do," and then (not very sneakily I might add) some red-hooded assassins killed him.

And so now I'm free again. I spotted a lake in front of me and thanked Sithis. I peeled my nasty leather armor off and dove into the lake. I didn't really have any kind of cleaning salve, so i just tried to scrub the dirt from my fur using my claws. And then I sat on the dock and dried off. The sewer smell was still pungent, but now only a fellow Kahjiit could smell it.

I noticed a lavender bush nearby, and brought it over to the dock, ripping all the purple petals of and throwing the stems in the lake. I've had some training with alchemy before, but this was no potion. I pulled the dampened flowers out and there was a purple juice left in the mortar and pestle. I cupped my hands and dipped them in the lake, adding water to the mixture. I noticed some cotton and mixed the stems in, which thickened it to a salve. then I quickly scrubbed the mixture all over, I hated smelling like jail cell and rat.

Once my fur was glossy and I smelled like freshwater and lavender, I headed up to the big city. I contemplated putting on my armor, that still smelled, but decided I probably shouldn't walk into the Imperial City with just my undergarments on. I snickered at the thought,_ why not? They wont think you're a murder, they'll just think you're crazy..._ I threw the armor back in my pack, and walked into the market district. The Best Defense, I've been there before, I was going to steal some armor, but stealing isn't really my game. I can do it easily, but I don't get any thrills from it. So then I thought about just killing the shopkeepers, but what if I needed to sell armor? Decisions decisions.

I threw all my heavy armor crap in front of Vernardo, who gave me a decent amount of gold. Plus, I threw in some weapons, but kept my bow, and my shortsword. Then I headed over to Maro and gave him my stuff, he was nicer and easier to haggle with than Vernardo. After that I proceeded to search some barrels and crates in front of stores, looking for clothes and finding the occasional Repair Hammer. I found a Blue & Green outfit, and a pair of Sack Cloth unsuspecting Kahjiit. I smiled.

My urge to kill something was making my fur prickle, I needed to pick a target, soon. I walked around the District, talking to people and deciding who would take a little nap. My eyes preyed upon one girl however. She was standing by some lilies. But the Guards were right there... Then she walked into a little alleyway. There was a tree and plenty of bushes.

I cursed quietly, my bow was not the most powerful thing, even if i dipped my arrow in poison. I pulled out a dagger in case I needed to bloody my hands to get the job done. I let the arrow fly, right through her neck. The arrow was halfway through her neck, and she crumpled to the ground. I snuck over to her face, she was still alive, barely.

"Why would you do this?" She whispered in that squeaky voice.

"Why not? As far as I'm concerned, you're a nobody. I bet no one is even going to talk about your death... How sad..." I said sweetly, trying to take the rasp out of my voice.

The guards shouldn't notice anything is amiss for now, so lets have some fun. I pulled out a sprig of lavender from my pack and set it aside. Then I crushed some charcoal up, making a black powder, I tossed the soot over her body and then placed the lavender on top. I found a piece of parchment and some ink, dipping my claw in the ink I wrote:_ Murdered by The Shadows Servant. _Sure why not? I then cleaned off my claw but kept the inkwell in my pack... for later. I would pick up a quill and some more parchment soon, but I needed to leave the crime scene. So I just turned a corner and left, snickering. No one suspected a thing...


	3. From Broken Beginnings (Sola)

All Bretons are born with natural magical talent. Most Bretons pursue their magical abilities, some go into a fighting life, others become thieves, killers, whatever. If you're born a Breton you can basically do whatever you want. But sometimes, randomly, certain Bretons are born with extreme magical talents. If you're a Breton born under the sign of the Mage, then you are immediately classified as one.

I love magic, so I wasn't upset with my birth sign. However, I was upset when my parents decided to send me to an academy in the Summerset Isle. My parents, were nobles of Farrun, a city in High Rock. My parents were Barran and Eshelia, both Bretons. I had an older brother and sister, Ridgar and Niera, they were both warriors. My father was a warrior as well, and my mother was the diplomat. I was the only mage, and since my parents could afford it, they decided to send me of to the academy, I was to return as soon as I finished my training.

So I was sent off on a ship to the Summerset Isle. But a few hours after the ship sailed past Stros M'Kai, a terrible storm blew the ship Eastward, and we were near Rihad, a city in Hammerfell when the Pirates attacked. I ran into the captains cabin and found a spell book of waterwalking. I quickly scanned the pages, feeling the knowledge within me, and when I next looked at the book, it was destroyed. I ran up to deck and jumped off the sinking ship. casting the spell on me.

The fatigue and low magicka was starting to affect my health severely when I reached the shores of Anvil. I collapsed on the bank and slept for what must have been forever. When I reached Anvil I had no where to go, no where to be. No one wanted an... an orphan. I tried the Mages Guild,

"Hello, I'm associate Travern, who are you?" A young man asked me. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I couldn't remember my own name... It must have had to do with the attack on my ship, or how worn out my brain was after waterwalking for hours.

"Can I join the guild?" I asked instead of answering.

"I'm sorry... But you have to be at least 18... Things in the guild are dangerous, especially because of the necromancy," Travern's eyes darkened. I bowed and left the guild, but not before Travern gave me some bread and told me to come back and I could train with him. I sighed with relief. At least I wouldn't go hungry.

I needed to make gold, then I could sail back to High Rock. But when you're an orphan and 5 years old, you have other orphans to compete with. There were only 2 others that I could remember. They were both boys and they didn't like me. Every time I made any kind of money they beat me and robbed me.

But there was a third boy who never hurt me, he was very gentle, and helped me clean off in the lake. He even gave me a nickname. He called me Sunshine. It might have been because one day when we were in the lake inside Anvil, the dirt washed off from my hair, revealing its natural golden color. Plus I always had a bubbly and optimistic personality which I'm sure added character to the nickname.

The boy who helped me called himself Martin I believe. He was only in Anvil for a short while, and I shouldn't even call him a boy. He was an adult practically, 17 years old when we met. But after he left, my sunshine was dampened.

Until one day, when they boys were harassing me I got angry. Using all of my magicka reserves, I conjured up a fireball, and threw it at them, falling to my knees in the process. It hit their feet and they cried in anguish.

An Argonian woman saw me and I thought she was going to chastise me, but instead she helped me up and told me to follow her. I did so without question, I had nothing to lose. And I honestly didn't want to return to High Rock. I was 7 years old by now, and I had given up hope of returning home. She led me into a grand house.

"Is this your house?" I squeaked.

"Yes, what is your name young girl?" She asked sweetly.

"I... I don't remember. I had a friend who called me Sunshine. But he's not here anymore," I said sadly. But I masked my true sadness, I wasn't going to cry in this Argonian woman's home.

"Well I think you deserve a name. Is that alright if I give you one?" She asked, handing me a chalice filled with water. The chalice alone could have filled my stomach for weeks.

"Yes! Of Course!" I sputtered. The clear water in the chalice was ambrosia compared to the water in the Anvil lake.

"How about Sola? It stands for 'Sun',"

"I like it," I said without question. The name felt right, I liked the name better than my High Rock name, and if I ever met Martin again he could still call me Sunshine... _Stop it. Martin is dead. You know that. You know that there's no way he could have survived it, he was a Daedra worshipper. _I scolded myself out of hope. "What's your name?"

"Storm-Of-Rivers," she seemed almost embarrassed, "but you can called me River or Storm, or my full name. Would you like to stay with me in my house? I'm a mage. I specialize in Destruction-shock magick- Conjuration and Illusion, and I can tell you're good at spell casting. I can teach you some things if you like..." She said cautiously, as if she was afraid I would refuse her offer.

"I get to live here? And learn about magic?" I asked excitedly. She nodded her head, and I allowed myself some hope for the first time. And I stayed with her for 13 years, and then I left. And 3 years after that, I woke up in prison. And the Emperor gave me a shard of The Amulet of Kings. And I was helpless as I watched him die. Good thing I burned his enemies though. And then I left jail, with a crimson shard in my pocket.


	4. The Garden of Dareloth (Shadow-Step)

It isn't every day where you escape from prison. Especially with the King's help. Especially after he gives you a shard of The Amulet of Kings. A shard? I figured the reason for breaking up the jewel was to make sure that whoever murdered the king, would have a harder time finding the Amulet. I was just happy that I wasn't rotting my time away, listening to the torment of that ridiculous Dark Elf.

But I was a free man again. And after delivering that Amulet to Jaufree, I was just glad that I wasn't carrying that bloody Amulet around.

Can you imagine how it would look if a guard caught me stealing, searched my pockets, and found The Amulet of Kings? As much as I was tempted by an incredulous look from a guard, I knew that I would've been lynched before I could've explained how I got the Amulet.

Stealing was my game. But after the last incident that landed me in jail, I knew I would have to be smarter. I had taken a few contracts away from the Thieves Guild before, but this time I wasn't prepared, and they'd brought 3 guild members to get the job done. They didn't see me, but after I watched them take away the item that was supposed to be mine, I knew I'd need to get it back. So I trailed them. But when a stupid Khajiit in their party smelled my Imperial scent, she screamed out THEIF! And they threw the stupid candlestick (that they were supposed to steal) at me. Of course the guard found me, and I watched as they trailed him and snatched the thing back out of his pocket as he carried me off to jail.

So that was either a calling from them to tell me to back off, or letting me know that if I wanted to be a good thief, I would need to ride with the right people. And thats how I found myself at the Garden of Dareloth. Listening to Armand Christophe, while sizing up my competition. A Wood Elf named Methredhel, and an Argonian named Amusei. This would be easy.

"Each of you is seeking membership in the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild is not a myth. We are followers of the Gray Fox, and I am his Doyen. Merely by finding me, you have passed the first test. It's unusual for us to have three potential recruits at the same time. Rather than the normal test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest. Methredhel, you know the rules. However, for Amusei and the newcomer, let me state them clearly. Whoever brings me the diary of Amantius Allectus, without killing him, will be invited into the guild. It's somewhere in the Imperial City. The beggars will help you locate it, for a price. I can sell you lockpicks if you need them. One more thing. You cannot kill each other during this trial. We may be thieves, but we're not murderers."

And with that, Methredhel took off. Unfortunately for her, I knew The Imperial City like the back of my hand, much to my amusement, Amusei just stood around. Methredhel was fast, but not fast enough. I found Amantius's house and entered, hearing the sound of Methredhel opening the door only moment later. Luckily for me, I'd robbed Amantius's house before, and I knew just where he kept his journals and writing utensils. I snatched the diary out of the desk and Methredhel looked at me with so much outrage and disgust. Not my fault she wasn't fast enough.

Taking my time, I headed back to Armand. When I presented him with the diary he looked overjoyed and happy. Then he told me I needed to fence some goods to Ongar the World-Weary. I fenced about 200 gold over the amount needed. Happy about my haul, I decided to lounge around Cheydinhal. I bumped into a Khajiit who wore a scowl and snarled at me to get out of her way. I had no idea what her problem was. I followed her and saw her sneak into the Abandoned House around dark. So the angry Khajiit was a member of the Dark Brotherhood... Although she wasn't wearing the Dark Brotherhood attire, so maybe she was joining. I felt strangely connected to her, even though I'd never met her before. Maybe it was because of my Leyawiin roots, and how I knew plenty of Khajiit. Not like Leyawiin is like that anymore, because of the Count's new wife. I scowled, thinking of the Count and his stupid choices. Thats why I left Leyawiin, because of the Count. Who also happened to be my father.


End file.
